Just To Be With You
by DTG -DETONG
Summary: [Chap 2] Semua tau mereka masih saling mencintai hanya saja. "Aku juga mencintaimu Soo" "Dia kekasihmu?" "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek lepaskan!" "Uljima, jangan pernah menangis di hadapanku Jongin, rasanya sangat sesak!" "Aku disini Baby, tenanglah!" KAISOO & CHANBAEK YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Just to be with you

Author : DETONG

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : EXO member

Genre : Romance, hurt, sisanya masih dipikirkan kembali/?

Rate : T (masih aman)

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya tapi milik tuhan YME dan orang tua juga agenci mereka, TAPI mungkin suatu saat nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi milik Author jika tuhan mengijinkan xD mungkin.

Summary:

.

Warning!boyXboy!YAOI

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading  
^^

CHAPTER 1

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada sepasang pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai melewati koridor kampus dengan mesra. Park Chanyeol si tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya berjalan sebari merangkul seorang pemuda manis berkulit putih bermata bulat indah yang mampu mempesona hampir seluruh isi kampus. Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil dalam rangkulan Chanyeol hanya berjalan acuh menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan para mahasiswa yang melihatnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata elang pemuda berkulit tan diseberang sana. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil melihat pemuda mungil itu terdiam.

CHUPP...

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo membuat pemuda mungil itu membulatkan matanya lucu. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, saat sadar ia langsung saja mencubit perut Chanyeol gemas dan dibalas tawa khas oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Yakk! Dobi aish menyebalkan!" ujar Kyungsoo cemberut, pura-pura cemberut lebih tepatnya.

"Kau melupakan morning kiss ku, Soo" Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

"Bodoh, itu memalukan" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tertawa keras melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Hey Soo, kau bisa menabrak orang jika menutup wajahmu seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali merangkul Kyungsoo lagi, sesekali menjahili pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gerutuan namun berakhir dengan mereka yang terus tertawa sepanjang koridor.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam candaan, mengabaikan sosok pemuda tan disamping mereka. Kim Jongin, pemuda tan itu menatap lama pasangan yang baru saja melewatinya itu, mereka tampak sangat ceria dan... cocok menurut Jongin hanya saja tanpa sadar ia menggepal erat tangannya.

***DTG***

Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri dikoridor kampus. Pemuda mungil itu berniat menyusul Chanyeol diruangan dosen. Ia melewati kelas seni yang juga merupakan kelas Chanyeol ,sesekali bersenandung kecil sampai sebuah suara menghampiri pendengarannya.

"Mmhhh"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara yang lebih seperti sebuah desahan. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh, mencoba mengabaikan suara itu namun saat melewati ruang tari suara tadi semakin terasa jelas ditelinganya. Pintu ruang tari yang tidak tertutup itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Dari sini Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas pasangan yang tengah bercumbu dipojok ruangan sana. Dilihatnya tangan wanita itu menjambak rambut pria yang masih menciumnya ganas. Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, bahkan kaki wanita itu kini sudah tertarik oleh lengan pemuda tadi untuk hinggap dipinggangnya.

"Kaiihh eumphtt ahh"

Pertarungan lidah itu semakin memanas dengan desahan-desahan erotis dari wanita itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, sekujur tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik, kaku. Matanya bahkan kini terasa memanas, dadanya pun bahkan terasa ngilu, kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya namun, tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Tepatnya saat sebuah lengan kekar menutup matanya.

"Tidak baik melihat pasangan lain bermesraan" ucap sebuah suara bariton dibelakangnya. Ia juga merasakan sebelah lengan yang tidak menutupi matanya itu kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jika kau ingin aku bahkan bisa memberikan yang lebih panas dari itu Soo" ujar pemuda itu lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo pelan.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik Kyungsoo, membalikkan tubuh pemuda mungil itu menghadap kearahnya, menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda mungil itu. Menatap kedua mata indah milik Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau ingin kau bisa memelukku Soo. Kapanpun kau membutuhkannya peluk aku. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya" bisik Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk Kyungso, membenamkan wajah pemuda mungil itu di dadanya.

"Kajja kita pulang chagi!" ajak Chanyeol tersenyum riang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang masih saja bercumbu mesra dipojok ruangan itu.

"Akh!" wanita itu memekik saat pria yang sedang mencumbunya malah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah. Pria itu kini terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja meninju tembok disampingnya lalu berjalan keluar mengacuhkan wanita yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

'M _aafkan aku Soo'_

***DTG***

Kerlap-kerlip lampu menambah gemerlap suasana malam disebuah club besar ditengah kota. Semua orang berjingkrak menikmati musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ diatas sana. Tampan, sexy, dan mempesona, mungkin kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seorang DJ tampan yang memikat semua mata pengunjung di sana tak terkecuali pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kini tengah memperhatikan sang DJ dari lantai bawah.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal saat matanya bertemu dengan mata DJ itu. Ia berdiri, memberi sebuah isyarat memanggil DJ itu dengan jarinya lalu menunjuk kearah lantai dansa dimana orang-orang berkerumun menari dibawah gemerlap lampu.

DJ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai saat melihat pemuda cantik yang kini sudah berada dilantai dansa itu mulai menari dengan gerakan lambat seakan menggodanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut silvernya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pemuda cantik yang kini terlihat sangat menggiurkan dengan tariannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat DJ tampan itu menghampirinya, senyumannya semakin mengembang saat di rasakannya sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Kau sendiri?" bisik DJ tampan itu seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik, merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Tangannya beralih meraba dada bidang sang DJ dan berkata, "Menurutmu?". Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat wajah menggoda didepan DJ itu.

"Yeah, kau sendirian dan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

-To Be Continue-

Sebenernya ini adalah fanfic debut dadakan dan asap hohoho #abaikan. Kami harap kalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, reviewnya ^^ gomawo chingu~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Tittle : Just to be with you_

 _Author : DETONG_

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

 _Other Cast : EXO member_

Genre : Romance, hurt, sisanya masih dipikirkan kembali/?

Rate : T (masih aman)

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya tapi milik tuhan YME dan orang tua juga agenci mereka, TAPI mungkin suatu saat nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi milik Author jika tuhan mengijinkan xD mungkin.

.

.

.

Let's Read Chingu ^^

 _"Jongin!"_

 _"Hmm" pemuda itu tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban singkat dari pemuda tan di depannya yang terlihat serius dengan laptopnya._

 _"Ahh tidak jadi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja hehe" pemuda mungil itu tertawa paksa mencoba menghiraukan sebuah rasa ragu dihatinya. Mencoba menampik kenyataan bahwa Jongin, kekasih yang dicintainya itu memang telah berubah tak sehangat dulu lagi._

 _"Sebaiknya aku pulang, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau sakit" Jongin menolehkan kepala pada pemuda di belakangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap monitor di depannya._

 _Sekali lagi pemuda mungil itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat pemuda tan yang sangat di cintainya itu benar-benar sudah berubah._

 _"Jongin! Aku... aku mencintaimu" begitu yang terakhir Jongin dengar sebelum suara pintu tertutup menandakan pemuda mungil itu sudah meninggalkan apartemennya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hahh hhah hah" Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya memburu seakan ia baru saja dikejar sesuatu, yah sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

Mimpi ini lagi. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantui dirinya. Ia memimpikan sebuah masa yang begitu ia sesali hingga saat ini. Jongin menekuk lutut, memeluk erat lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Soo" Jongin berucap lirih.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Di lihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Pagi ini ia ada kuis dan ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Mau tidak mau Jongin harus beranjak dari ranjangnya. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

Tidak lama akhirnya Jongin pun siap menuju kampusnya. Ia sedikit terburu menuju basement apartemen mengingat tinggal lima belas menit lagi kelasnya dimulai. Dengan cepat Jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampus. Setelah sampai ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba melambat. Jongin melihatnya, melihat seseorang dari masa lalunya. Kyungsoo, **Do Kyungsoonya**.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan seorang diri di ujung koridor sana. Jongin dapat melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang menyendu kearahnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan penyesalan saat melihat mata itu, hanya saja Jongin segera mengontrol emosinya. Ia menatap dingin pemuda mungil itu lalu berjalan melewatinya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin melewati dirinya begitu saja. Ia tersenyum lemah lalu mememjamkan matanya. Menghela nafas berat dan kembali membuka matanya, melanjutkan lagi langkahnya tanpa menyadari Jongin tengah menatapnya dari jauh.

***DTG***

Kelasnya kini sudah usai. Kyungsoo masih mendudukkan dirinya di dalam kelas, ia melihat ke luar jendela memperhatikan sosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah berada di lapangan, namun sebuah suara membuat perhatiannya teralih.

"Kyung, Chanyeol menyuruhmu kelapangan!" ucap sebuah suara cempreng dari arah pintu kelasnya.

"Ah ya, aku akan segera kesana!" balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai menuju lapangan, ia juga membawa handuk dan sebuah botol air mineral. Untuk apa, tentu saja untuk diberikan pada tiang listrik berjalan yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum idiot, menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyerahkan botol air itu pada Chanyeol dan tanpa basa-basi namja jangkung itu menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Chanyeol lalu mengusap kening Chanyeol yang berkeringat dengan handuk yang ia bawa tadi.

"Kau membolos eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya dan Kyungsoo mendengus melihat itu.

"Bodoh, sekali lagi bolos drop out menantimu Dobi" omel Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kali ini, Soo. Aku berjanji"

"Simpan saja janjimu itu, aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol merenggut mendengarnya namun tak lama ia tersenyum jahil dan mencolek dagu pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

"Kau marah eoh? Astaga imutnya, kekasihku begitu perhatian kkk~" Chanyeol makin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal.

"Aku ini hanya-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"Ternyata kau begitu manis saat sedang marah" ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mendorong pundak Chanyeol, namun pemuda jangkung itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Chan kau-"

"Sedikit bermain Soo, seseorang tengah menatapmu di belakang sana" ujar Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Matanya semakin membesar saat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar wajah pemuda mungil itu memerah, Chanyeol memang tampan begitu sekiranya yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sebuah tangan menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawanya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Langkah Kyungsoo terseret karena seseorang di depannya berjalan begitu cepat. Orang itu membawa Kyungsoo menuju parkiran dan memasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah mobil dan mandudukkannya di kursi penumpang.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat menyadari bahwa yang menyeretnya tadi adalah Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap tajam dan dingin kearah Kyungsoo, lengannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau-" suara itu tercekat, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Jongin memajukan badannya dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kepojok mobil, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja sadar dengan posisi mereka dan mendorong pundak Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Lepas!" Kyungsoo berontak dalam kukungan Jongin. Namun apa daya, tubuh mungil miliknya kalah telak dengan tubuh kekar milik Jongin. Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya menghimpit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan jongin lakukan padanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah memberontak dan tanpa diduga...

***DTG***

Chanyeol menyeringai saat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menjauhinya. Ia berdiri lalu terkekeh geli berniat menyusul Kyungsoo namun sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cantik yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya. Chanyeol terkejut, namja mungil yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu adalah Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ia segera menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Baek, apa tadi kau melihat-"

"Ah ini, handphonemu tertinggal diapartemenku" potong Baekhyun dan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahh pantas saja tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat rona di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Oh ya tadi itu si-"

"Ah sebentar aku harus mengangkat telepon" lalu Chanyeol pun berdiri menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baek, maafkan aku tapi aku harus segera menemui Kyungsoo. Baiklah sampai jumpa?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang tadi di kecup oleh Chanyeol, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Siapa Kyungsoo? Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Apakah Kyungsoo itu adalah namja manis yang tadi akan dicium oleh Chanyeol? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Chanyeol? Beberapa pertanyaan bersarang dibenaknya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah di sana sejak pemuda bermata bulat itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan yeah, Baekhyun melihat semua. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum pada pemuda itu, Chanyeol yang memberenggut, Chanyeol dengan tawa jahilnya dan ia juga melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah sambil menutup matanya kearah pemuda manis itu. Baekhyun melihatnya dan Baekhyun merasakannya. Merasakan sebuah perasaan ngilu yang tiba-tiba menghantam hatinya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, bahkan mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Harusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Baekhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Disini, disini terasa sangat sesak. Baekhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya.

***DTG***

Saat mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya, Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari sosok mungil itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena sosok yang dicarinya tengah mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon dengan lutut yang ditekuk. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan berjalan menghampirinya, lalu Chanyeol memeluk pemuda mungil itu dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa si brengsek itu menyakitimu?"

"Aku ingin pulang" pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak digubris, namun Chanyeol kembali tersenyum maklum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anything for you" Chanyeol langsung merangkul Kyungsoo, ia tahu jika Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar berjalan sekarang. Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil dan membawanya pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tetap diam, sesekali Chanyeol melirik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya khawatir sekarang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi saat dirinya sedang bersama Jongin.

FLASHBACK ON

" _Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Lepas!" Kyungsoo berontak dalam kukungan Jongin. Namun apa daya, tubuh mungil miliknya kalah telak dengan tubuh kekar milik Jongin. Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya menghimpit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Namun,matanya membulat saat pemuda di depannya itu memeluknya perlahan dengan bahu yang bergetar halus._ _Kyungsoo tau, Jongin tengah menangis. Seseorang yang dulu hingga kini ia cintai, menangis dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia bisa kuat melihat pemuda itu menangis namun, sebesar apapun perasaan benci Kyungsoo pada pemuda tan itu, rasa cintanya bahkan jauh lebih besar untuk Jongin, **Kim Jonginnya.**_

" _Sebentar saja, kumohon biarkan seperti ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat menderita Soo" Kyungsoo membeku mendengar perkataan Jongin. Benarkah? Benarkah Jongin juga menderita sama sepertinya? Benarkah Jongin juga merasakan sakit sesakit dirinya?_

 _Kyungsoo benci ketika hatinya tidak mampu mengikuti pikirannya, ia begitu menyayangi pemuda yang terisak didepannya. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi membohongi perasaanya sendiri jika ia juga begitu merindukan sosok dihadapannya ini, ia begitu merindukan Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo mengelus wajah Jongin, menghapus air mata itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu._

" _Uljima, jangan menangis Jongin. Jangan pernah menangis dihadapanku, rasanya sangat menyesakkan" lirih Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin._

 _Begitu hangat tangan Kyungsoo diwajahnya, perkataan Kyungsoo barusan semakin membuat Jongin merasa sesak. Didorongnya pelan Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada jok mobil dan diraupnya bibir berbentuk hati itu, meluapkan segala emosinya, rindu, bahagia, marah, semua dalam sebuah ciuman hangat bersama Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu tidak menolak karena ia juga merasakan apa yang Jongin juga rasakan. Mereka masih saling mencintai, semua tahu akan itu. Namun takdir masih ingin mempermainkan kedua anak adam ini._

FLASHBACK END

Kini Kyungsoo sudah terbaring diranjangnya. Chanyeol menyelimuti pemuda mungil itu hingga dada lalu duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap cemas pada pemuda mungil yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo tidak tidur dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Kyungsoo yang diam adalah Kyungsoo yang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu kadang membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Diusapnya sayang kening Kyungsoo lalu mengelus-elus surai hitam itu, berharap agar pemuda mungil itu bisa tidur dan beristirahat. Cukup lama Chanyeol melakukan itu ia pun beranjak dari duduknya. Namun baru saja berdiri, jaket bagian bawahnya ditahan oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo menahan kepergian Chanyeol.

"Kajima" lirih Kyungsoo, sangat lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Chanyeol menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimana pun ia bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo. Walaupun-

"Chan..." pikiran Chanyeol terbuyarkan oleh panggilan Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku disini Baby" kini ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan.

"Tenanglah"

-To Be Continue-

Akhirnya chap dua ngambang/? hohoho :D

Ada apakah antara mama Kyung dan papa Jong/? serta mas DJ tamvan Cahyo dan mbak sexy Yuni Wkwkwk

Semoga kalian suka hehe terimakasih untuk review favs dan follownya. Menambah semangat author untuk semakin berkarya /hallahhh/ xD

Jangan lupa review jusseyo chingu^^

Balasan ripiwww in here hohoho :*

Meliarisky7 : Syudah lanjut hohoho semoga suka ^^

ViraaHee : Gantung aja mbak gantung wkwkwk *giring Chanyeol*

KaisooShip : Pacaran, ya seperti itulah hohoho Chanyeol di sini punya kerjaan sampingan sebagai DJ di club malam hohoho betichu ^^

Cute : Wkwkwkw penasaran astogeh author terhura #abaikan XD Sudah lanjut semoga suka ^^

KaisooShip : Iyaaiyaaa :* sudah lanjut semoga sukaaaa hihihi ^^

Terimakasih atas reviewnya Chingu author sangat-sangat terhura dan bahagia wkwkwk #abaikan

Semoga kalian suka jangan bosan meninggalkan jejak Reviewnya ya Chingu gomawo~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Just to be with you

Author : DETONG

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : EXO member

Genre : Romance, hurt, sisanya masih dipikirkan kembali/?

Rate : T (masih aman)

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya tapi milik tuhan YME dan orang tua juga agenci mereka, TAPI mungkin suatu saat nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi milik Author jika tuhan mengijinkan xD mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's Read Chingu ^^

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun bermain di atas tubuhnya, membuat gerakan melingkar di dadanya dan mengulum bibir bawah miliknya. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk berakhir di sebuah ranjang hotel tanpa sehelai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya bersama pemuda cantik Byun Baekhyun tentunya.

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum saat ia terbangun dan menemukan Baekhyun di sampingnya, ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu kembali memandang pemuda cantik yang masih tertidur pulas, tangannya perlahan mengelus wajah cantik itu. Begitu cantik dan sempurna, Chanyeol sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini dengan pemuda yang bahkan baru ditemuinya semalam. Satu hal yang pasti, ia begitu menyukai sentuhan pemuda mungil itu. Ia menyukai semuanya, senyumannya bahkan desahannya.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, ia menggeliat mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol manja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda jangkung itu.

"Morning Bae!" Baekhyun bersumpah begitu menyukai pagi ini begitupula dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari pemuda jangkung dan tampan yang tengah di peluknya.

"Kkk~ morning kiss Giant!" Baekhyun mengecup bibir pemuda jangkung itu sekilas namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol yang menggulum bibir bawahnya.

"Itu baru morning kiss Bae" balas Chanyeol menyeringai setelah mengulum bibir Baekhyun dan mendapati rona merah di pipi pemuda cantik itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun semalam, Baekhyun yang ini lebih terkesan manis dan menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol.

Pemuda tampan itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun. Menikmati pagi yang indah bersama seseorang yang menarik hatinya sejak beberapa malam yang lalu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada seseorang yang pastinya tengah menunggu dirinya, Kyungsoo.

"Bae!" Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm!"

"Aku harus pulang!" Chanyeol bangkit dan Baekhyun refleks menarik tangan Chanyeol, menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Andwee, bisakah kau tetap disini sampai siang nanti Yeol?" Chanyeol terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang merajuk, sebenarnya ia masih ingin memeluk pemuda cantik ini seharian, bergelung di bawah selimut yang sama dan mungkin -hohoho-, hanya saja ia yakin Kyungsoo pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sampai siang nanti Bae, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan sedikit olahraga pagi hmm?" Chanyeol terkekeh cukup lama saat Baekhyun mencubit pelan lengannya, ia lantas menarik Baekhyun membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol begitu menyukainya, sangat lembut membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kyunsoo nanti tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

' _Maafkan aku Soo aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, aku akan segera menghubungimu nanti. Saranghaeyo baby~"_

===DTG===

"Apa kau senang Bae~?" tanya Chanyeol pada pemuda cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ne, akan kuanggap ini sebagai kencan pertama kita kkk~"

Siang ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di taman. Awalnya Chanyeol berencana pulang dan menemui Kyungsoo hanya saja mungkin bermain dengan Baekhyun sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah, lagipula Kyungsoo pasti tengah berada di rumah sakit, karena ini jadwalnya untuk berkunjung menemui doktem Im.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengajakmu kemari"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menggandeng lengan pemuda jangkung itu lalu tersenyum manis sambil berkata.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya!"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sedikit terkejut saat Bakehyun menggandeng lengannya, belum lagi saat pemuda cantik itu tersenyum. Rasanya aneh tapi begitu hangat.

' _Cantik, sangat cantik'_

Baekhyun merasa canggung dan segera menarik tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu karena tanpa sadar ikut mengagumi wajah tampan pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, ia lantas menggerakkan jarinya, menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun yang masih bersemu. Menatap dalam-dalam wajah cantik itu. Mungkin terdengar gila, hanya saja entah rasanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat bersama pemuda cantik ini.

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu manis atau kau akan kumakan bulat-bulat disini sekarang juga" Chanyeol menyeringai sedangakan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kajja kita berkeliling. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas!" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat lalu kembali menggandeng tangan pemuda cantik disampingnya.

"Bae~ aku janji lain kali aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi tempat yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan!" Baekhyun terccengang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, perasaannya bergemuruh antara senang dan terharu.

"Bae~ kau mende...?"

Brukkkkk...

"Terimakasih yeol, sungguh bagiku seperti ini saja sudah cukup" Chanyeol terkejut saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya, ia lalu tersenyum dan mengelus surai halus pemuda cantik itu.

"Tidak, ini tidak cukup Bae~. Suatu saat nanti akan ku berikan sesuatu yang lebih padamu aku janji"

Baekhyun terjebak, ia jatuh pada pemuda jangkung di hadapannya, pemuda yang begitu memabukkan dan menghanyutkan hingga menjadi candu dan menenggelamkannya. Ia belum sepenuhnya mengenal pemuda di depannya hanya saja, Baekhyun mungkin sudah mulai merasakan perasaan lebih pada pemuda yang baru ia temui semalam itu.

Sayangnya keadaan berbalik, semua menjadi begitu rumit saat tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya di ujung kafe sana.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, wajahnya tegang. Baekhyun mengerutkn alisnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjauh darinya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan ternyata di depan sana Baekhyun melihat...

Kyungsoo, kekasih Chanyeol dan menatap kearahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Yeol"

"Hmm" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati wajah cantik itu menyendu.

"Temui kekasihmu. Sebaiknya aku pulang" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar sedang tersenyum. Ia juga terkejut saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sedikit berkaca membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bae..."

"Tak apa aku mengerti" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Bagaimanapun juga ini menyakitkan untuknya. Setelah semua dan bahkan malam yang panjang, kenyataannya orang yang mulai dicintainya itu sudah dimiliki orang lain yang berharga dihidupnya. Kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Bukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam membiarkan Baekhyun hilang dari pandangannya, entahlah padahal ingin sekali ia berlari dan menahan pemuda cantik itu untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya saja...

"Maaf, maafkan aku Bae"

===DTG===

Kyungsoo begitu kesal, marah dan kecewa pada Chanyeol, ia benci saat dirinya di bohongi mengingatkannya pada seseorangi. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya walau bagaimanapun pemuda mungil itu tetap harus bergegas menuju rumas sakit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman untuk menemui dokter Im dan meninggalkan pemuda jangkung nan tolol yang masih saja berdiri di taman setelah pemuda cantik yang Kyungsoo lihat itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai Kyungsoo duduk dan menunggu namanya di panggil. Pemmuda mungil itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat seseorang yang terlihat seperti Sehun. Oh Sehun, sepupu Jongin.

'Sedang apa Sehun di sini?' batin Kyungsoo, ia lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

" _Ne, aku sudah menemui Dokter Jung!"_

" _Aish. Kau ini keras kepala sekali, yang sakit itu kau apa aku?!"_

" _Aku tidak mau tau, lusa kau harus segera di rawat di rumah sakit!"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. Aku tidak ingin penyakitmu bertambah parah Jongin mengertilah, kumohon!"_

" _Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu lagi!"_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, pemuda tampan itu lantas menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga, apa maksud dari semua ini!"

' _ATHTAGA KYUNGTHOO HYUNG!"_

===DTG===

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"Aish, berisik sekali!" Jongin mengusak rambutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Siapa?" Jongin berteriak namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari luar sana.

Clekk...

PLAKKKK...

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongin dengan wajah memerah marah dan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang pipinya yang terasa ngilu karena tamparan Kyungsoo di wajahnya.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Jongin terdiam bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana DENGAN APA YANG KURASAKAN HAH DASAR BODOH!" Kyungsoo berteriak mengabaikan kedua matanya yang basah karena terus menangis.

"Apa ma...hmpppptt"

Jongin begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorongnya pada sebuah sofa dan mencium kasar bibirnya. Jongin tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda mungil itu karena Kyungsoo terus menangis dalam ciumannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu di saat-saat seperti ini?"  
"Kau pikir aku akan membencimu karena kau meninggalkanku?"

"Bodoh!"

"KAU APAKAN OTAKMU ITU HAH!" Kyungsoo mengamuk, berteriak menumpahkan rasa sakitnya semua bahkan rasa takutnya.

"Apa kau tau seberapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu Jongin?"

"Aku...aku tidak ingin kehilangganmu, kumohon jangan menjauh dariku lagi Jongin hiks!" Kyungsoo menangis dan terus menangis sampai Jongin menariknya membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman, memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya memberitahukan melalui sebuah sentuhan bahwa ia sangat membutuhkannya, membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk berada di sampingnya menemani sisa-sisa harinya yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

===DTG===

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dengan membawa nampan. Diletakkannya nampan itu di samping ranjang Jongin. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Jongin yang tengah terlelap, diusapnya kening pemuda tan itu sayang. Pemuda mungil itu dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia terkekeh melihat betapa manjanya Jongin dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin memindahkan kepalanya bersandar di paha Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ckck bayi besar manja sekali kkk~" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin, ia begitu merindukan masamasa seperti ini.

Pemuda mungil itu terkekeh mengingat Jongin yang benar-benar manja padanya. Mulai dari tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo pulang, bersikeras menahan Kyungsoo dirumahnya dengan mengunci segala akses jalan keluar dari rumahnya, memeluknya dari belakang saat ia membuatkan bubur dan merajuk saat Kyungsoo menyuruh pemuda tan itu menunggunya dikamar saja.

Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya diperut Kyungsoo membuat pemuda mungil itu kegelian.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur Jongin dan hentikan ini geli Jongin!" kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan membuat pemuda tan itu memrenggut. Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil bubur dinakas samping kirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin bubur, aku ingin kau Soo" Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan buburnya dan menghadap kearah Jongin. Kini Jongin duduk memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya diperut Kyungsoo. Entahlah Jongin merasa ini sangat menyenangkan, mungkin ini akan ia masukkan ke daftar kesukaannya.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Jongin tersedak saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menggoda menurut Jongin. Matanya yang seolah mengajak Jongin untuk merapatkan jarak diantara mereka, bibirnya yang seolah menantangnya untuk bergulat. Jongin tidak tahan astaga.

Ditariknya tengkuk pemuda mungil itu, membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mereka saling menutup mata. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka menipis, hingga Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan napas milik Kyungsoo di wajahnya...

TAKKK!

"Akhh!" Jongin mengerang sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kyungsoo tertawa dengan sebuah sendok ditangan kanannya.

Bukannya mendapat ciuman dari Kyungsoo, ia malah mendapat ciuman dari sendok makan. Betapa kejamnya Kyungsoo berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Ini sakit Soo. Apa kau ingin aku bertambah sakit dengan pukulan dari sendokmu itu?"

"Benarkah? Sakit apa, bisa-bisanya masih bertindak mesum seperti itu" Jongin kembali memrenggut dan melipat tangannya didada. Persis bocah, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pasien mesum, kau harus makan jika tidak ingin sakit" masih dengan tawanya Kyungsoo mulai menyuapi Jongin.

Satu lagi yang Jongin dapat hari ini, senyuman Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuatnya pada keadaan yang lebih baik. Tawa Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuatnya kembali pada dunia yang berwarnanya dan hanya dengan sebuah cara sederhana ia bisa mendapatkan dunianya kembali, dengan adanya Kyungsoo disisinya, dengan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pemuda munggil itu. Jongin mencintainya, Kyungsoo.

~~~TBC~~~

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca Chingu ^^

Author mencintai kalian :*


End file.
